Halfway Isles Dispute
The Halfway Isles are a set of islands to the north of Mealla (an island that forms part of the Kingdom of Brimwall, under the Archkingdom of Eradinna), to the south of the Kingdom of Norra, and to the west of the High Kingdom of Ardair. Historically they were part of the Áegic cultural sphere like Ardair and Mealla, however they became integrated with Handar culture after they were conquered by Kuldal (a former kingdom in what is now Norra). They became a blend of the two cultures, and when the Kuldal kingdom fell, they remained as the independent Kingdom of the Halfway Isles. However to maintain their independence they often temporarily accepted the authority of their neighbours (at different times, the Havhal Union, Eradina, Ardair, Malach, and even Sentar). They were last subservient as a sovereign state to the High Kingdom of Malach, but during this time Malach was conquered by Brimwall. After Brimwall's integration into Eradina, the Archking of Eradina claimed the right to rule the Halfway Isles by extension of his rule over the island of Mealla. However the last King of the Halfway Isles had relinquished his titles to the King of Norra rather than the Archking of Eradina, and agreements had been made guaranteeing the sharing of authority over the islands between Norra and Ardair.In addition, a distant descendant of House Gamkall (former kings of the Halfway Isles) has since come forward and taken control of the island of Tálach and proclaimed an intent to reunify the Halfway Isles once more as a sovereign kingdom. Initially disaster loomed over the whole northern half of the Ortusian continent, as the straits between Eradina and Ardair are the only entrance into the Inner Ortusian Sea on which the trading economies of the northern Ortusian nations rely. Outright war between the two nations would cut off trade and movement between the Inner Ortusian Sea and the Rosorro Sea via the Áegic Channel and Etovi Ocean. This would come at the cost of billions of Royats, even disregarding the collateral damage of the war itself. As a result the three nations were put under pressure to resolve the dispute peacefully by the Interguild Bond, and so organised the Convention of the Halfway Isles in the Council of Kings. However it was inconclusive, and for a period of three months open war raged throughout the Inner Ortusian Sea. The Interguild Bond, now backed by Venkort, Sier Publat, and the Beygir Empire (through Mernove), arranged for the Second Convention of the Halfway Isles with a guarantee from all parties that a resolution would be made. Voting participants were Eradina, Norra, Ardair, the self-proclaimed Kingdom of the Halfway Isles as well as the Lord Steward of Mealla. Observers were Venkort, Sier Publat, Bolcan, the Beygir Empire, Rényeris, and the Interguild Bond, and chaired by Sentar. The convention produced the binding Treaty of Local Aggression, prohibiting the sinking of enemy ships outside of an agreed-upon boundary immediately surrounding the islands themselves. This left the Áegic Channel safe and open for trade, minimising global losses, while allowing the three nations to battle over control of the islands. Policing of the Free Channel Region falls to the Interguild Bond, who may report breaches of the peace to the Council of Sentar. However the Halfway Isles Region of Local Aggression includes most of the Jernport Strait, a valuable trade route around the island of Mealla to the trading cities on the northern coast of the Inner Ortusian Sea. The region effectively closes Jernport off from the sea trade on which it relies. Jernport withdrew from the Interguild Bond in protest, and the King of Norra has been forced to make unfavourable trade agreements with the High King of Ardair to ensure revenue continues to flow through the country's largest city. Presently Norra and Ardair hold Roidd (considered the capital island, containing the largest settlement) and the Mórnis Archipelago (an archipelago containing the largest of the isles located near Norra) along with the smaller nearby islands, the proclaimed Kingdom of the Halfway Isles holds Tálach, and Eradina holds the remaining islands. The war has existed for almost fifty years, among the longest in history.